You Talk in Your Sleep
by LilBlackBird
Summary: Raven is upset about Malchior, and a certain green changeling is there to comfort her. What will happen. I suck at summaries. R&R BBrae One-shot


Now, let's get something straight, I, Rachel Raven Roth, –yes that's my full name, shut-up– am _not_ afraid of the dark. I enjoy the _comforting _kind of darkness. The kind you find in my room, or the kitchen without the light, or the inside of Beastboy's empty head.

But the kind of darkness I'm experiencing _is not _that kind of darkness. The darkness going on here is _outer _darkness. The kind that comes from a full moon and a starless sky. The kind that comes from being in a cave. The kind that comes from being in the woods at night. That's the kind I _don't _like. It holds the unknown, the frightening, and the 'monsters under the bed'.

So here I sit, in the middle of my room, unable to sleep for two reasons. One, I'm crying my eyes out, something I barely do, and two, there is a _gaping_ hole in my ceiling from where Mal- _he _was. I think it's funny that even though he broke my heart, I still love him with all the little pieces.

_How was I stupid enough to think that he would love me? No one could love me. I'm creepy and rude. Why would I believe anything like that? _I thought, mentally hating myself. _And why did Beastboy come to help? I know that even though he apologized he still thinks I'm creepy and Goth and–" _My thoughts were interrupted by a repeating sound.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Raven? I know I said this already but, you really aren't alone. We're always here for you; _I'm _always here for you." I could tell it was Beastboy. I got up and walked to the door, opening it a crack.

"But I thought you said I was 'creepy'?" I asked.

"You're not." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "OK, so you are very, _very_, creepy. But that's not a bad thing. You're just different, but all of us are. Who was I to judge you?" He reached out and pushed my door open further, fully revealing her tear-streaked face. "Come here Rae." He said, pulling me into a hug. I was surprised for a second before I leaned my head on his shoulder and cried, I cried harder than before. I cried because my heart was broken, and he would have to leave eventually, and I really just needed someone to stay with me.

I felt him pick me up and carry me to my room, and then sat down on my bed with me on his lap. "Shhh, it's OK Raven, it's OK." He said, rocking me back and forth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried harder. I felt myself start to fall asleep, so I snuggled closer into his chest, enjoying his warmth. About five seconds before I was out of it, I felt something warm press to my forehead, and the words "I love you Rae." Then, I was gone.

_**NEXTMORINGNEXTMORNINGNEXTMORNINGNEXTMORNINGNEXTMOR NINGNEXTMORNINGNEXTMORNING**_

I yawned and started to stretch out; before I realized that my bed wasn't this warm. I looked up and saw a certain green changeling staring down at me. "Good afternoon sleepyhead." Beastboy greeted me.

"Afternoon?" I asked. He nodded.

"That crying took a lot out of you. You've been sleeping all day." He said, sitting up and bringing me with him. I yawned again.

"I can't believe you woke up before me." I said. He smiled sadly.

"I never went to sleep." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "You cried in your sleep, and I didn't want anything to happen." I blushed at this. "Plus I was thinking, and…" He drifted off.

"And?" I prompted.

"I was listening to you talk in your sleep." He said as he looked down and blushed.

"I talk in my sleep?" I asked, blushing darker. _Oh God, _I thought. _What did I say? _Please _tell me I didn't say anything embarrassing!_

"Uh-huh." He said.

"What did I say?" I asked, scared for his answer.

"Oh, ya know… some stuff." He said, rubbing the back of his neck like he always does when he's nervous.

"Beastboy…" I said warningly.

"Hey wanna here a joke? Knock, knock." He said, trying to distract me.

"It's open. Now what did I say?" I said.

"OK, OK. Fine I'll –wait a second… did you just say 'it's open'?" he looked at me and went back to the topic after seeing my expression. "OK, you said… well you said…" He blushed just thinking about it, and I felt strong feelings of fear, anxiety, guilt, surprise and… something I can't place. "You said, 'every moment he's here, those little pieces of me are coming together again'." I blushed a whole lot darker, because I remembered having this conversation with Love in my dream. You see, when I go to sleep, I either have a vision, or a conversation with my emotions.

"Ummm…" I said, at a loss for words.

"Who's 'he'?" He asked. "Is it ya know… _him_?" I shook my head.

"It was someone else entirely, someone I've liked for while and knew I had to get over him. So I _tried _to move on, and when Mal– _he _broke my heart, it made me regret not telling them how mush they meant to me." I said.

"What kind of idiot wouldn't notice if a girl like you had feelings for him?" He said with anger, hurt, and… was that jealousy?

"My kind of idiot." I said sighing. "It kills me that he fell in love with someone else, and never noticed that I love him." I swear his heart broke when he heard this. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Y'know…" I said. "It's really stupid to lie to an empath." I said. He sighed and looked at me from under his eyelashes.

"I… I'm sorry he didn't notice. I know I shouldn't be because it's not my fault I guess, but I just want you to know that even if he doesn't, I love you, Raven, so–" He was cut off by me pressing my lips to his. He pulled back slightly. "But I thought you said–" I cut him off with my hand this time.

"I _said_ that I was in love with an idiot didn't I?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"True." He responded, and then he smiled. "And now I have an idea." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well… I've always wanted to do this and not get killed." He said slyly.

"Beastb–" I started before being cut off by his lips passionately on mine. I gasped slightly, and he took the opportunity to let his tongue explore my mouth. I felt him smile against my lips. I turned from sitting on his lap, to straddling him. He put his hands on my waist, pulling me closer. I leaned deeper in to the kiss, I felt his hands trail up and down my back, and I shivered in pleasure. I pulled back for air and he started planting fevering kisses on my neck.

"I love you, Gar." I said.

"I love you, too, _Rachel_." He said, smirking at the last part.

"You know about that?" I asked, blushing sheepishly.

"Like I said, you talk in your sleep." He said.


End file.
